1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic camera apparatus and operation guide method therefor. In particular, the present invention is effective for an electronic camera apparatus, configured with a removable mass-capacity recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic camera apparatus is loadable with a recording medium, such as semiconductor memory. Picked-up (captured) image data is stored in the semiconductor memory. When the user operates the electronic camera apparatus, the image data stored in the semiconductor memory is read, and thereafter, displayed on a liquid crystal display monitor on the electronic camera.
In the conventional electronic camera apparatus, the picked-up image data is stored with a given file number (e.g., see JPN. PAT. APPLN. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-199334).
In recent years, the storage capacity of semiconductor memories has increased; therefore, a great many image files can be stored. Moreover, the function in which the electronic camera apparatus is connected to a personal computer to display image data on the personal computer has been developed. However, an effective arrangement and management method of the image files has not been developed as yet.